Mixed Match Challenge - March 27, 2018
The March 27, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on March 27, 2018. Episode summary Finn Bálor & Sasha Banks vs Bobby Roode & Becky Lynch In a monumental WWE MMC Semifinal showdown, the fans voted for Becky Lynch to temporarily replace injured SmackDown Women’s Champion Charlotte Flair. The makeshift squad turned in a spirited effort, as The Irish Lass Kicker and Bobby Roode emerged victorious over Second Chance Fan Vote winners, “The Boss Club.” From the moment she entered the ring, Lynch looked to do “The Robe Warriors” proud, joining Roode in a pre-match glorious pose. It was all business once the bell rang, however, as Bálor and Roode kicked off the action, showing just how evenly matched they were with a stalemate in the opening moments. A fired-up Lynch asked to be tagged into the contest, and the bout quickly turned personal when she refused to shake Banks’ hand. The intensity ramped up when Bálor and Roode stepped back into the ring, and The Glorious One found a way to gain the advantage until a wicked overhead kick from The Extraordinary Man opened the door for the ladies to reengage in a fierce back-and-forth battle, highlighted by an earth-shattering Superplex off the top rope from “Becky Balboa.” Then, in the height of the action, Banks leveled Lynch with a double knee off the ropes and looked as if she might be on her way to victory. However, The Boss took her eye off the ball when she turned and knocked Roode out of the ring, then dove through the ropes to put the exclamation on her point. With Banks distracted, Lynch suddenly turned her world upside-down when The Boss returned to the ring by rolling her up for the huge win! In the wake of the contest, Kurt Angle left his place in the Facebook Watch comment section to announce that because Lynch helped The Glorious One pick up the victory, next week’s finals will feature The Miz & Asuka from Raw against SmackDown LIVE’s Bobby Roode and Charlotte Flair, with the winning team earning $100,000 for their charity! Will it be the reunited “Robe Warriors” who claim victory for the “Girl Up! charity? Or will “Team Awe-ska” win for Rescue Dogs Rock? Don’t miss the highly anticipated finals of WWE Mixed Match Challenge when Bobby Roode & Charlotte Flair go head-to-head against The Miz & Asuka in a quasi-WrestleMania SmackDown Women’s Championship prelude, next Tuesday at 10 ET/7 PT, exclusively on Facebook Watch. Results * Mixed-Tag Team Match: Bobby Roode & Becky Lynch defeated Finn Bálor & Sasha Banks in the Semi-Final Match Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Beth Phoenix Image gallery 001_MMC_03272018dg_2175--09c1c8db7e18366c94da9ff8341ffc75.jpg 002_MMC_03272018dg_2178--b4eb97b399d6b806cba57ee35d3f6a13.jpg 003_MMC_03272018dg_2896--8b664d1c626dfdce2bfe639c3264b7e0.jpg 004_MMC_03272018dg_2185--9b23e288ac6b21bddc25bf885c78ca46.jpg 006_MMC_03272018jg_0735--cbb0a5de8ef4899482a7c89ec06f54ee.jpg 007_MMC_03272018dg_2207--0ec166e3b7514c0b9ba159e0bbae524b.jpg 008_MMC_03272018dg_2212--12e674f124cb2984b19595796c907f7d.jpg 009_MMC_03272018dg_2225--00c8747d01320f743c1301f7f6ecbd17.jpg 010_MMC_03272018dg_2229--36c36fa19f97120b4c552a64ada7b8bb.jpg 011_MMC_03272018dg_2235--4048b6e57fbe28ca1fccc1d2ede4ceb1.jpg 012_MMC_03272018dg_2240--528ebb4bb6c57634da25f9526669dad8.jpg 013_MMC_03272018jg_0754--28574a813360d76f68368c74f1c3c80a.jpg 014_MMC_03272018dg_2969--083c2e439318895017c7916fe8133629.jpg 015_MMC_03272018dg_2974--e98616d115c695bc4a5c733bb0468bf8.jpg 016_MMC_03272018dg_2981--9e4cc87a2220e26f3edf757c83ddf56a.jpg 017_MMC_03272018jg_0770--9003b3dca33d11ef2aaa1574493bd26c.jpg 018_MMC_03272018dg_2991--f34e71f897ec49b6edb83a86a976c86e.jpg 019_MMC_03272018jg_0777--e385c57a238cfdc26d9894fb8fe85aba.jpg MMC_03272018dg_2995--abe5a152a1766fb2668d147b3d251773.jpg 020_MMC_03272018dg_2996--9b9cb61387b524ed9b3b0694b22e1b99.jpg 021_MMC_03272018jg_0791--28b2c6425f37a91846a44921767b1790.jpg 022_MMC_03272018dg_2406--fb6190e1853ad0d4fa6fa70cc68d511f.jpg 023_MMC_03272018dg_3221--f3e95be385ebcb82c4bd67e54ef161fd.jpg 024_MMC_03272018dg_3229--372f846a413bb05b15d6b9254215d882.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks